A Broken Man
by JustPlainAmy
Summary: Tony's nightmares were getting worse and only Gibbs can really help
1. Chapter 1

Rubbing his forehead again ignoring the pain and the scrutinizing glance that she was sending him every time she apparently believed he was not paying attention. He regretted not taking the time to apply the cover up to his eyes...

Yes Very special agent Anthony Dinozzo wore makeup if only to cover up how horrible his eyes looked after his usual nightmare since they had been getting worse lately and their side affects harder to hide and now even elf lord looked worried. So that had him Cursing any god there was that apparently was out to get him .

Just after waking up he had noticed a wet squishiness to the carpet of his bedroom opening his door and grimacing at the water poring over his feet from behind the door it appeared a water pipe had broken in the wall of the living room of his apartment.

He had no choice to forgo his morning rituals and attempt to save some clothes in a duffle bag and pictures of his team on the mantle calling a disgruntled building manager that was pissed at being woken up at 2 in the morning but still called the fire department and met a drenched Tony outside his door trying to sort out what he was to be paid for all the water damaged objects.

Still soaked and looking very haphazardly thrown together 3 piece suit soaking and his Armani shoes squishing with every step, he put faith in the hope that no one was crazy enough to go into work at 3am. And he was looking forward to changing into the dry clothing he had bought at the boutique and out of his cold wet suit.

giving a small shiver in the biting almost winter air of mid November before waving to a sleeping security guard at the desk before riding the elevator up to bull pen and ditching his duffle bag by his desk unfortunately to him not noticing the small lamp light switched on at Gibbs' desk were the silver haired marine watched him curiously.

'why would Tony be in this early' taking his senior field agents appearance... previously unnoticed sopping state of being as he turned making a beeline for the Men's room with some clothing wadded in his hand shivering. Taking the pile of photos that he had been glancing through of Kelly's 5th birthday glad that Shannon had forced him to be in some, his heart giving a small squeeze before replacing them into a manila envelope and sliding them into his desk before standing and switching off his lamp and walking up to the directors office to catch a few winks and figuring it would be better to interrogate Tony later. Well that was the plan until he heard a strangled cry and a small thud coming from the Men's room.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0000/00/0/00/0/0/

In the bathroom Tony struggled to shrug out of his tight suit pants stumbling around as the pants wrapped around his foot he found himself falling backwards yelping as his head struck the cool porcelain of the sink instantly making his head spin as he blacked out pants less.

Jethro ran down the stairs flinging open the door to see a half naked Tony obviously unconscious and had a small head wound that was bleeding a little. Thinking quickly and fearing the worst the dreading fear only held back by the much too small rise of his chest as he pulled out his phone calling Ducky who he knew to be downstairs performing a last minute autopsy for his coroner friend. Feeding him the details quickly as he propped Tony up in his lap realizing the he must have slipped on the puddle of his own making quickly pulling Tony's pants up and waited nervously for Duck as he felt Tony stirring in his arms.

feeling the warmth of another body Tony only half conscious nuzzled into it feeling strong arms around him almost believing he was have a very nice dream for once rather than a nightmare, and with his 'dream' version of Gibbs the guy that he had fallen for much to Tony's dismay since he landed on top of him in Baltimore. He felt safe for once if only he could ignore the pain seeping into his mind. It felt as if his head was is the slow process of exploding.

Only half remembering were the pain come from he felt a small almost unnoticeable sting in his scalp as Ducky who had arrived moments earlier gave him the anesthetic and sewed him up with only three stitches and signs of concussion only half hearing the conversation going on around him.

Gibbs was talking to ducky for some reason never letting go of Tony even thou he was assured he would wake in a few minutes. Not even trying to pay attention as the doctor rambled on about something, he had seen Tony hurt plenty of times but for some reason this little episode had scared him and the thing that freaked him out even more is that he liked having Tony laying in his lap... how odd

Even as Tony stirred Gibbs carried him down to Abby's lab leaving Duck go back to the basement. Tony was surprisingly lighter than he remembered sure he wasn't fat but he seemed to have lost at least twenty pounds since last month when he had to lean on him when Klutzy Dinnozo stuck again twisting his ankle. Shrugging it off as nothing gently lowering him on to Abby's couch not even catching the slight whispers falling out of Tony's mouth, he backed out of the room after tossing some miscellaneous blanket over him and to his amusement Tony had already subconsciously curled around Burt who thank god was out of batteries...

For the next two hours were hell for Gibbs as he forced himself not to check on Tony for the eighth time this morning and at this point it was to appreciate the soft smile curling his lips in his sleep as he dreamed. Banging his head on his desk just as he realized what he had been thinking...

He was so confused but unfortunately McGee entered none to quietly interrupting his train of thought by spilling coffee all over himself barley holding back a string of curses as he calmly set down the coffees he had gotten Ziva and Tony before running to the men room. The whole scene letting one his rare smiles creep onto his lips as he chuckled, but stopping as soon as Ziva who just came out of the elevator spoke up, "Tony is here, his Doofle bag is beside his desk" cocking her head as if to ask.

Even as the slightly woozy Tony entered, he immediately correcting her English "It's a duffle bag Ziva". Turning around to face him she let out a small gasp at his normal aura of slicked back hair tight pants and expensive suits was completely missing he appeared to be wearing sweatpants and a loose T-shirt with large dark circles under and around his eyes.

"May I say you look like hell Tony!" barely registering the flash of annoyance across his face " what do you expect Ziv' I Can't be my normal hot self all the time this way the next time you see me it'll be more impressive'' earning a snort from Tim and plopping down in his chair his hand lightly touching the stitches on his head. Blushing a little a reaction that went unnoticed by everyone except Gibbs' he yelled across the bull pen, "hey thanks for having Duck patch me up this morning" ducking his head the Ice blue eyes bored a hole in the back of his head as he powered up his computer blushing furiously.

In truth Tony was a little embarrassed by what he could remember and what he assumed, first of all Gibbs' had apparently seen him pants less and secondly the head nuzzle thing and god knows what else he said or did. Adding to his embarrassment was the barely there fleeting dream of Gibbs giving him a light kiss on the forehead. And it didn't help he was dreading him trying to figure out just why his agent had come strolling into to NCIS soaking wet and clumsy enough to give himself a concussion in the process, yeah it was going to be a great day...

***********########********#########************

It finally happened what he had been expecting all day and he was too dizzy and lightheaded to avoid being cornered in the break room, "DiNnozo!" grinning up sheepishly from his coffee lunch at his boss "yeah boss?" Gibbs' didn't waste anytime beating around the bush "first of why the hell were you soaking wet this morning, and why pray tell were you here at 3 in the morning?" Flinching slightly at the forceful tone that hurt his head all the more, it was a full blown migraine.

"Well I woke up this morning and a pipe had busted in my living room wall and I figured it would be pointless to check into a hotel so I just came here and attempted to get dressed..." trailing off as he saw those damn blue eyes glance and his head and noticing how he flinched at every loud noise. Lowering his voice and making the decision quickly, one that would more that likely screw himself over, "Tony go down stair get checked out by Ducky then I want you to grab your stuff and get in my car downstairs and wait for me you'll staying with me until your apartment is inhabitable.

Standing up and turning on his heel leaving a very shocked Tony, and heading up to tell Jenny that he and DiNnozzo would be leaving early getting a small amused wink that confused him even further as he walked to the parking garage where Tony was slumped against the passenger side window fast asleep, the picture of the entire team in his hands. To say the least it was one of the most endearing things he had ever seen….. Dammit why the hell did he talk himself into this stuff….

* * *

><p>This makes me feel less of a failure with all those sortie chapters before pppppllllleeeeaaaaassseeee review!<p>

Warning: Gay love story, don't like don't read

Disclaimer's Don't own any part of NCIS

(Recently spell checked with new program)


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was glad that Ducky had agreed to just give him the sedative rather that the pain medication because he was afraid of whta happened when he took strong pain medication, not to mention afraid of what he would say under it's influence. What he didn't account on was just how fast it worked by the time he had made it to the car and sat down his brain was beginning to feel fogged. Cradling his bag close to his chest making him unable to ignore the poking of the picture frame in the bag, so he pulled it out holding it close instead before finally dropping off into a peaceful sleep.

...o0o...

Gibbs had done his best to ignore the swell of affection rising in his chest as he heard Tony soft hiccupping snore from the passenger side they were almost to the house and it looked like he had to be carried again, but he didn't really mind it.

Leaving Tony on the couch still asleep he ran out to grab his bag not noticing the zipper was open until it was too late it's contents spilling all over the walkway. Unfortunately Tony's things had no privacy now as Gibbs picked them up, pondering each of them seeing that most of them were pictures almost all of them were of the team Ducky, Abby, Tim, Kate….. And the most curious thing in there was a medium sized sketch pad, not able to hold back his curiosity he flipped it open.

Inside lay a very detailed drawling of himself a small quirk in his lip a tiny wallet sized photo was paper clipped to the bottom with the picture that Abby had snuck when he was smiling at Tony... The drawling itself was amazing expertly done every little detail, every small unruly silver hair drawn perfectly, and he had thought Kate had been the artist.

Smiling larger but still very confused as to why Tony had never shone him this he continued flipping the page there was another one. This time just pencil it looked like two hands one had some undistinguishable dog tags wrapped around it's wrist and both were distinctively male? And as if that was not weird enough for Tony one hand looked like Tony's, the one without the dog tags and it had the ring that Tony wore every day on his right hand. He remembered Ziva teasing him about it only to get a frosty reply... so yes he remembered the ring. The other looked rugged with a small callous on the thumb, but no other marks distinguishable marks.

He wasn't really shocked by the thought of Tony being at the very least Bisexual. He had figure out a long time ago most of the stories of his supposed conquests were just Tony's ways of deflecting all the death around him by convincing everyone and sometimes himself that he had something to go home to. But what was scaring him was the emotion that was welling up inside of him, Jealousy it was all quite startling.

Realizing it was beginning to rain as a single drop hit the top corner of the paper marring it slightly, so tucking the sketch pad under his coat and snatching up the rest of Tony's stuff from the ground and ramming the zipper shut he jogged inside laying The duffle bag on the bed in the guest bedroom. Figuring Tony was out cold he took a seat next to him on the couch and flipped out the sketch pad again.

Quickly flipping past the two intertwining hands as he could not even look at them he found on the next page a beautiful rendering of the city street view from the window in Tony's apartment marveling at everything inside the picture Tony was truly amazing only after a few minutes of staring at the picture did he see the tiny signature hidden on one of the cab signed Tony Paddington...

If his memory served him correct that was Tony's mothers maiden name was Paddington, That reminded him he had yet to wake Tony up to Check on him to keep him from slipping into a coma like ducky had instructed. Pushing the drawings under a cushion he shook Tony's shoulders carefully earning one eye opening and some intelligible murmurs that sounded suspiciously like "Jethro" and the way his name rolled off Tony's tongue had him reluctant to pick him up due to the fact his heart felt as if he had just run a race.

Scooping him up without any preamble earned a very unmanly squeak from Tony making Gibbs laugh almost hard enough to drop Tony waking the drugged man even further. Slipping his arms around Gibbs' neck and breathing in the soft scent was irresistible. So he did the very thing that seemed to be an impulse now he snuggle into it breathing lightly onto the older mans neck. the sent a very pleasurable shiver of electricity down his spine making him nearly drop Tony again.

Getting to the guest bedroom he quickly kicked the door open tossing Tony onto the bed and throwing covers over him all the while trying to hide the semi hard bulge forming in his pants. Backing out the room he half ran to his bathroom locking the door and turning on the shower... Cold

After he had... controlled his situation Jethro jumped out of the shower shivering. Quickly throwing on his NCIS sweatshirt and some worn jeans he made his way down stairs, seeing the time on the clock Gibbs nearly slapped himself it was nearly 8:00 and Tony probably hadn't eaten anything yet today.

Making his way back up the stairs there was a strange shuffling noise coming from the guest bedroom, picking up the pace Jethro opened the door to a blood curling agonized scream. It came from Tony who had his hands balled into the sheets his hands white from the strain face pinched still screaming but he was still asleep. Realizing a little too late that Tony was having a nightmare he rushed over and tried to wake Tony to no avail...

_Tony was 8 again and he had escaped from yet another nanny and was making his way over to the living room were he knew his mom was sitting probably sipping a strawberry daiquiri, her favorite. Half way down the hall there was a loud bang, he was sure he was the only one to hear it because the nanny was still outside trying to find him and the loud noise had scared him badly._

_Sprinting down the hall he flung open the door at the end of the hall to his mother sitting room, Mrs. DiNozzo was laying asleep on the couch rushing toward __her his feet got covered in the warm liquid coming up from the carpet, it was red. This scared him even more, "Mommy mommy wake up I'm scared" shaking her shoulder slightly making her turn to face him her face was covered with blood and Tony began to scream at the top of his lungs even before the revolver hit the floor._

_He stood there for almost 3 min before the maid heard the screams coming from Tony and ran into the room to see Tony cuddling his mothers hand against his chest just screaming and sobbing "MOM WAKE UP! MOM WAKE UP YOU HAVE TO (sob) PLEASE YOU HAVE TO, NO PLEASE MOMMY!"_

_Tears pouring down his face he gave no notice to the frightened squeal from the door way. He was so numb from the pain he barely felt the tender hands of the maid picking him up and pulling him away from his mother still sobbing he did every thing he could to break her hold and to get back to his mom still letting out the agonized scream._

_It felt as if the maid was shaking him, making him cry even louder but an unfamiliar voice burst into his head "Tony for Fuck's sake wake up" No this wasn't right the maid never called him anything less than little master..._

_He felt warm safe phantom hands on his shoulder shaking him even more giving into the feeling he slipped out of the dream._

Starting awake he saw concerned blue eyes searching his face with a hint of what seemed to be panic? "Jethro" leaning into the man on top of him crying in earnest into the warm chest unable to stop him. Feeling an arm hesitantly wrap around him they made him feel safe, he couldn't pull away if he wanted too. "Shhhh Tony it's alright I got you it's just me Jethro just me your safe calm down please"

The sound of Gibbs' voice pulled him further away from the crushing grief that had held him down from the dream, it was unlike any other morning waking up with the nightmares it usually took hours to calm down but only a few minutes with Gibbs. Finally the tears stopped then the shaking sobs feeling completely tired from the whole ordeal he let Gibbs rub his back a little longer allowing himself his white picket fence dream about the man had come true but all good things have to come to an end eventually.

Falling back on the pillow he offered a weak smile and a thank you to the sad looking Gibbs at the end of his bed. "how long?" the question surprised expecting on being asked what it was about... but he only saw soft concern in the eyes that usually burned with determination. "My Whole life" his voice coming out a little hoarse from screaming.

Surprisingly Tony wasn't interrogated he just got pulled up and led me down the stairs were a log of cookie dough and a plate of two stakes and 2 baked potatoes were waiting for them. Surprised he tilted his head at Gibbs, "you cook boss?" this made the silver haired man behind him snort " Yah I can Tony I can't live off chinease food unlike some people" this just made the smile get bigger. Jethro was glad when Tony smiled it made the bags and the bloodshot yes almost unnoticeable.

After finishing their stakes Tony pointed to the cookie dough, "hey boss can we break out some spoons" Laughing for the first time that night leaving Tony a little shocked and mare than a little turned on. Gibbs full blown happy laugh was unlike anything he had ever hurt it was a strange mix of bells and something rougher.

Tossing a spoon to Tony He reach out and slit the package leaving the gooey deliciouness fall down on a plate as he unsurprisingly dug into it making a mess. By the time he had finished Tony had a little bit of cookie dough on the right side of his mouth.

Suddenly unable to control himself Jethro leaned foward licked the cookie dough efficiently stopping the ranting Tony and made him freeze, with a barely noticeable shiver rolled down his shoulder.

Encouraged and excited by the small shiver and Tony's lack of protest he leaning forward to capture Tony's mouth in a soft and passionate kiss. Flicking out his tongue he wasn't prepared for when Tony opened his mouth allowing the kiss to become deeper. Licking nipping and exploring every part of Tony's warm mouth while watching Tony almost turn to goo and fisting his hair in his finger pulling the older male closer.

Pulling away for air Tony leaned his forehead against Jethro's, "wow... what, what was that" His voice cracking a lot. Smiling and looking into those dazzling green eyes Jethro answered " I Have no fucking idea" ending the sentence by diving back in to place a sweet kiss on Tony's nose, and you know what damn it all Tony absolutely loved this sweet version of Gibbs'

* * *

><p>Hey everyone I hope you liked this i would thougly enjoy it if you reveiwed!<p>

Love~Amy


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed there for quite some time in a comfortable silence foreheads touching everyone and a while Jethro or Tony would lean in for one more soft chaste kiss. Tony being the first to dislike the silence spoke up asking again "Boss what did that mean... I mean I don't want" Gibbs cut him off reading his fears well because the same were mirrored in himself "Tony it's jethro, and I don't want this to be a one time thing either". This made Tony pull out the huge dazzling DiNozzo smile green eyes sparkling before leaning in for another kiss.

"Jethro... I have wanted this for a long time" smiling at him he gave another kiss this one deeper an longer until Tony was fully situated in Gibbs' lap grinding slight smirking as he felt Gibbs' stiff erection rubbing against him earning a low moan from the silver haired man beneath him sending a shiver up his spine.

He ground down a little harder getting into to the now sloppy and open mouthed kiss before strong hands clamped down on his shoulders stopping his movements. Gibbs let out a shuddering breath "Tone stop, we need to stop" shuffling the panting brunette off his lap" taking his hand leading him toward the living room never taking his eyes away from Tony, who was shaking a little bit before turning on the TV and sitting down pulling Tony down with him.

Running his fingers through a very disappointed and still slightly drugged Tony he asked what had been killing him for once to keep silent about since he heard Tony wake up screaming. "Tony are you alright? You were screaming pretty loud... do you want to talk about it?" just sitting there he decided to go for broke knowing the silvery older male would know if he left anything.

Very quietly and pushing his head into the warm hand that hadn't stop massaging his scalp " You already know that my mother died when I was 8" seeing Gibbs nod once he continued " well my mother didn't die of a gun accident like her file said, she... committed suicide" his voice cracked slightly as a shaking hand rose to pinch the bridge of his nose.

This shocked Gibbs but then again it didn't surprise him that DiNozzo senior did a cover up but he was shocked by the level of emotion pouring out of a very vulnerable Tony. Pulling himself back together with another deep breath he continued "Well I was the one that found her and almost every night until I was 17 I would dream of it and see her, then only a few months ago I had to go back to our old house because of my aunt asked if I could help plan a party for a cousin... and the nightmares are coming back worse than before, I'm sorry you have to deal with this" ducking his head as to his dismay a few tears rolled down his face, as he waited for Gibbs to push him off his lap and tell him to "man up DiNozzo" like his father had.

So Imagine his surprise when he was pulled into a tight bear hug and Jethro whispered in his ear his voice gruff with some undetectable emotion " Don't apologize its a sign of weakness". They held each other close all into the night Tony just enjoying the warm protective heat that was Gibbs and jethro enjoying the feeling of Tony in his arms something that he never expected to be able to feel. Until both drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

He woke up that way and for the first time in a long time he felt completely and truly rested, unable to wipe the goofy grin spreading lazily across his features he looked up from Gibbs lap unsurprised when blue eyes bored into his. Slipping out his lap he turned toward the kitchen "I need coffee and I'm sure you do to" giving a small squeak when his ass was slapped encouraging him on.

The disgruntled look on Tony's face made Gibbs soft chuckle into a full blown laugh to the point were he was bent over laughing so hard barely hearing Tony's indignant huff and the opening of the cabinet and grumbling to himself about never getting him coffee again. Smiling again when he felt warm arms slip around his waist before facing him locking fingers around his neck before giving a sweet peck taking a deep breath, and god did he love the way Gibbs smelled like strong coffee aftershave with a small whiff of wood shavings.

He loved it every second they stood there god he hadn't felt like just holding someone in such a long time not since Shannon... Not allowing the tidal wave of memories to wash over him he watched Tony Putz around the kitchen attempting to make eggs, toast and coffee all at once and failing. The corner of his mouth twitching in amusement he quickly finished flipping the eggs (now scrambled) and pouring them both a cup of coffee.

In doing that he caught a glimpse of the large grandfather clock in the hallway it was nearly 7:45 cursing he ran up the stairs throwing on a new pair of black slacks a blue shirt his usual jacket and sprinted back downstairs stealing the coffee out of a dumbfounded Tony's hand yelling over his shoulder " Lay down and rest Dinnozo that's and order!" smiling when he heard the infectious laughter as he closed the door and raced to the navy yard still arriving there 10 minutes earlier than the rest of the team thanks to his mad man driving.

Predictably McGee came out of the elevator stumbling with yet another tray of coffees with Ziva following close behind both of them looked took their seats at there desk with Ziva throwing pointed glances from Gibbs to Tony's empty desk until a blur of black pigtails and a pair of red platform boots came bursting into the bull pen headed strait For Gibbs almost not seeing Abby until she was latched tightly around his neck shouting her loud mantra "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

"Calm down Abs, now tell me what's up?" already suspecting what that would be, "Gibbs is Tony alright why isn't he here is it worse than I thought I only saw him down with ducky he had to take pain medicine he didn't go all loopy on you did he, is he at home why isn't he answering his cell I went to check and-" stopped only by the finger in front of her lips. "Abs calm down one question at a time now, Tony's okay I know his apartment is trashed because pipe burst in his wall and he only has a mild concussion he'll be back tomorrow if he has anything to do with it and no he didn't go loopy on me, satisfied?"

"Yes for now" pouting slightly and letting out a silent sigh of relief she gave Gibbs one last bone crushing hug glad that Tony hadn't said anything while on the medicine. She knew what happened since he stayed with her last time he got shot and it wasn't pretty not to mention the fact that she had finally squeezed a confession from him only 4 months earlier about certain feeling for her certain silver fox.

Then just as she was about to release him she remembered one of her unanswered questions, "But Gibbs! that doesn't tell me why he's not answering his phone" stopping to pull out a small cell phone that looked to have a skull and cross bones heading it before quickly dialing Tony's number only to hear A loud Chorus of Heroes by all time low making McGee jump and finding it beside Tony's computer ending the call after jamming a little to her favorite line.

But even hearing that didn't make her any more peeved she needed answers soon so she grabbed the phone and ran down to the elevators, as the doors were closing she heard Gibbs' trade mark "Got a dead marine, grab your gear unable to stop the small giggle as McGee tripped over himself to catch up with him.

Down in the lab she grabbed Bert and plopped down in an office chair dialing Gibbs house while she spun getting a little by the third ring before a very groggy and a very Tony voice picked up. Nearly deafening him with her squeal of glee immediately recognizing it as Abby and smiling as he held the phone a foot away from his ears.

"yes, yes Abby I'm fine yes just a little crack to the skull ill be back tomorrow even though they wont let me off desk duty for a week" pouting slightly and enjoying Abby's non stop rant coming in before attempting to stop the bombardment of questions and innuendoes being thrown his way his smile growing larger and larger. Trying again he said he knew would make her do a double take and also figuring Jethro wouldn't mind and since Abby was his best friend there was no way he wasn't going to tell her.

"Abby I kissed Gibbs.." there was a crash on the other end of the line as inevitable the sputtering and caffeinated super excited abbey knocked over half the things in her office "Abs are you all right?" a little alarmed and not hearing a response he heard Abby yell of glee and her yelling threw the phone "WAIT! you did what he did what!" she was practically clapping but then she noticed the elevator light was on and someone was coming. "Tony this is serious somebody's coming you me tonight I'm getting you drunk and your telling me everything they have a case so they wont be back for a while"

Switching off the phone and leaving a very bored Tony with a dial tone, Turning and giving poor Jimmy a death glare that would have made any other man that didn't receive it every other day quake with fear.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked this :D<p>

yours in servitude~ JustPlainAmy

( Recently checked with new spell check program)


	4. Chapter 4

Twitching nervously on the couch wasn't what Tony would usually be doing on a Friday afternoon but hey he could barley stand without immediately sitting back down due to the inherent dizziness that came with this damn concussion. But now he was waiting for Abby to come hopefully grab him some more Advil and apparently she was bringing pizza and possibly torture devices. At least that's what he expected especially when it came to this kind of thing not that he would be holding back she already knew everything about his Gibbs obsession how all those woman had been nothing more than a cover to throw off the team, but unfortunately he would have to spend twenty minutes no less than 2 movie references to calm her down when she came bursting in the door.

Just then there was some hyper active knocking at the door giving an affectionate chuckle he called out to her " it's unlocked Abbs I'm in the living room running one hand through his unusually unkempt hair wincing as a finger brushed the large swollen bump on the back of his head. Predictably Abby rushed inside throwing her purse by the door and the large pepperoni and extra cheese pizza on the coffee table before diving on top of her latest victim. After Practically choking Tony to death and then giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before pulling back, before Tony could even ask she answered his half unspoken question.

"Don't be such a worry wart it look like they went all the way down to down to Georgia even though it was a succeed totally open and shut they'll be back by tomorrow so I have plenty of time to get you drunk and make you spill the beans... wait your on medication right? damn... well I brought pizza so bribery?" laughing at her he pulled her into a hug things had been so fucked up lately he had barley time to breath and hearing Abby threaten him then bribe him made this whole surreal situation that much more comprehendible.

Letting out a sigh he released her leaned back on the coach shutting his eyes for a second feeling Abby's ever so curious green ones boring into him. Knowing he had to tell her the whole story or she world find out later and kill him and not leave any identifiable trace left behind, "Abbs grab me a slice and we'll start" smirking when Abby let out a small squeal grabbing two slices of pizza before handing one to him and leaning her head against his chest and poking him lightly in the ribs "ok start".

"Alright well it started that day I came in and smashed my head on the bathroom sink" getting a nod loose pigtails flailing desperately "Well Gibbs found me passed out and then offered me a place to stay so I came here and do you remember what I told you about those nightmares and the asylum..." Watching the comprehension dawn on her face was incredible it strongly reminded Tony of the way the first few seconds of a sunrise appearing in the morning, than hearing Abby speak again.

"The nightmares started again! So that's why you look like hell! How long Tony! do you need to come to my apartment? I have a good therapist friend with a prescription pad and a doctorate?" chuckling darkly at her response giving her arm a light squeeze before continuing.

"No I don't need the pills and yes the nightmares stated again and the night I stayed over I had a particularly vivid one and I was screaming and apparently waking Gibbs up" a smile tilting him lips as he remembered that night "he woke me up in the middle and brought me down stairs he was very... sweet then when we were sitting at the kitchen table he leaned in and well... you know the rest"

His face a flaming red color his ears tinted read too as Abby squealed with delight her earlier worry blown away by this new revelation... something she had been secretly hoping to happen even before Tony told her about his attraction for the boss man it was all just to damn juicy.

regaining a tiny bit of her composure she went into questioning mode trying to figure out whether Jethro was serious or she was going to have to lock him in her coffin " so what kind of kiss was it?" her wide smile growing larger as she saw the already dark red blush get even more red and Tony's spluttering. "wait, what the, why do you? I mean well it was nice very soft and..." he hesitated to say this worrying he was just setting himself up for disappointment "hot…" trailing off as the forensic scientist in his lap, grin grew so big it probably would have split a normal persons face by then.

She was very happy regardless she would threaten Jethro within an inch of his life the whole break his heart and I'll find some remote island to stash your body then I'll cover up your disappearance. But now that she new a certain silver haired fox Gibbs the second B for bastard had a sweet side one that he usually only showed to her not even the EX wives had seen that side of him, she was sure of it.

They talked the rest of the night about everything and nothing the new collar she was getting in the mail a week from Tuesday. How Tony was itching to get back to work but being unable to stay standing properly getting scolded when he told Abby he hadn't been taking his proper medication preferring the painful throb to his head and the dizziness than to be blurting out anything and everything that passes through him mind. She only relented when he offered to order ice cream, so with their cones in hand still just talking nearly all through Casa Blanca and some of Rocky 2 Tony religiously avoiding any and all topics involving nightmares and Gibbs just content to sit snuggled on the couch with Abby watching Sylvester Stallone propose to Talia Shire on screen.

Even if the calmness meant promising to go bowling with the nuns at the annual tournament next month or going to the new gay club "Attraction" with Abby and a few of his frat brothers as wingmen. He would do anything to make Abby happy just like he knew the tiny goth girl resting her head on his lap, did her dandiest to protect Tony from himself and other people she had always been ever since joining NCIS. The sister he never got the chance to have but he was glad he at least got Abby. Both were curled up on the coach fast asleep by the time Stallone rushed to Talia's side holding their baby.

Gibbs walked in the next morning having already spotted Abby's Candy apple red Ford '32 Deuce Coupe on the street and he could hear the TV was still on given that it was about 3:30 a.m. and it was a Saturday which mean that they were most likely asleep. walking into the living room he saw both of them on the sofa Tony snoring very loudly while Abby used his lap for a pillow wrapped a the blanket that was usually over the back of the coach that made her small frame shrink looking like a child. And with Tony asleep all the stress lines smoothed out only remnants of his smiles lines remained making him look twenty again and just as handsome. Smiling about how cute they were, truly the too of them were unlikely friends like a puppy and a kitten but when they get along it's cute as hell sighing as he traversed the stairs resoluting to get some sleep in before the two down stairs awoke showering and hopping into bed fast enough to see the grayness of early dawn peek in his window.

Waking up to the almost non existent twittering and unobtrusive birdsong was usually how Jethro enjoyed waking up, but no such luck today as an over excited Goth girl came crashing into his bedroom and jumping on him bringing the unmistakable smell off coffee and maybe... bacon? Smiling just as his periwinkle blue cover was ripped off of him efficiently waking him up just barely catching Abby in a loose hug as she pounced on him almost overshooting the bed. Setting her next to him with a stern look that didn't reach his eyes moth twitching into one of his famous almost there smiles planting a light kiss on Abby's cheek, "now Abby you've got me awake now, what exactly was the wakeup call for?" Abby looked up at him green eyes sparking with mischief as she poked him in the stomach before answering him.

"Can't tell, it's a secret" giggling like mad she dove on top of him again and pulled a blindfold out of nowhere quickly fastening it around his face tugging on his hands to stand. Gibbs allowed more than just a little curious as he was led down the familiar pathway from the master bedroom to living and unsurprisingly by the smells to the kitchen.

Finally stopping him giggling again as it sounded like someone was scrambling around the kitchen no doubt Tony just before Abby pushed him down into one of the chairs around the table with a small smile on his face he waited his fingers itching to take off the blind fold.

Feeling warm calloused fingers untying the blindfold he couldn't help but learn into Tony's warm touch earning an excited giggle from Abby, realizing a little belatedly that Abby must have either figured out what had happened or she tortured it out of Tony. As the blindfold was removed he was blinded by one of Tony patented 1,000 watt DiNnozzo smiles lighting up his face just that smile made me learn forward lips tantalizingly close to his before moving to his ear "So Tony, going to tell me why I was blindfolded" breath ghosting over the back of Tony's neck making the slightly taller man shiver.

Shaking his head to clear the lusty thoughts shooting through his mind Tony answered albeit a little breathlessly " Well I figured since you were gonna have to put up with me for a while that I could make you breakfast" Finally looking away from Tony he noticed that the old table he had made himself was weighted down with every type of breakfast food he could imagine from a small bowl filled with pealed fruits, a large stack of pancakes resting beside a butter and jam dish. an entire pot of coffee resting and without trying it he knew it was exactly how he liked it, next the coffee was what he presumed to be hot chocolate and chresauntes for Abby and Tony's favorite type of chocolate biscotti's.

A little shocked that he had thought of doing this allowed a full fledged eye crinkling smile to appear turning around he wrapped an arm around Tony the other around Abby kissing the top of her head lightly before turning to Tony and placing a small peck on his lips, hearing yet another squeal of delight from Abby 'I wonder how long it will take her to stop doing that?'

Smiling again he gave a slight push her way knocking her gently in the chair to his left while pulling out a chair in a very chivalrous manor, just seeing Jethro doing something like that for him with no less than a smile on his face seemed so ridiculous he burst out laughing hearing Abby's tinkling one joining in and surprisingly a small chuckle from Gibbs.

They ate talked about the latest case Gibbs constantly asking if Tony felt alright because he kept wincing at the oddest moments. Standing up and announcing her departure flashing a quick wink to Gibbs "take care of him, he can be a big baby when he gets hurt" Tony yelling and indignant "hey!" her way before she squeezed Tony tight and bouncing towords the door her collar jingling as she finally that they were alone Tony decided to try to change Jethro's mind about the slow thing... and admit I've been waiting almost 10 years now I think I've got the slow thing covered.

Then there they were laying on the couch making out like teenagers Tony hand one pinned above his head while the other was desperately trying to undress the man that was above him kissing him within an inch of his life hot tongue invading his mouth mapping it out caressing it's partners to join the dance, as if Tony needed convincing. Finally freeing both his hands made quick work of their cloth soon they were both gasping for air in nothing but their underwear. Tony slid off the couch settling between Jethro's open legs before hooking his fingers under the waist band and pulling down the boxers none to gently earning a wanton moan and Gibbs legs spreading apart even further.

Both exhausted from the romp on the couch they collapsed in a sweaty pile of limbs an half sheded clothing. Realizing Tony fell asleep he gently picked him up and walked up to the bedroom placing him on the bed climbing into the bed with him entangling their limbs not even bothering to turn off the lights. Placing a small kiss on the back of Tony's neck he whispered something into his neck heed been wanting to tell him for years " love you Ton, never going to let you go"

Waking up the next morning was borderline blissful the birds were chirping he was snuggled against the man he loved and warm inside and out. kissing the warm neck in front of him he sat up deciding to wake up Tony in the best way he placed a few kisses on his mouth and both eyelids before realizing his eyes were still moving he was in REM sleep and he wasn't waking up.

Freaking out a little he grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook them gently he wasn't responding dashing into the bathroom he grabbed a cup of water sitting Tony up before throwing water onto him still no affect he stood up threw a pair of sweats on and dove for his phone quickly calling 911.

The ambulance came the paramedics worked over him checking his vitals which were all normal before looking strait at the desperate and worried Gibbs' and the one with the blond hair spoke " I'm sorry sir but it seems Mr. DiNozzo has slipped into a coma before rushing him down stairs to an awaiting Gurney leaving Jethro standing shell shocked before taking off after the ambulance to the hospital in the charger he did something he hadn't done since the girls died, he prayed...


	5. Chapter 5

It was like a constant battle, for a few minutes he could hear everything going around him feel the gloved hand taking his pulse, trying to answer their questions but unable to move his lips or his arms much less his legs. But then all of a sudden he would drift back intothe dakrness that swept over him like a smothingly warm blanket containg one of his nightmares either that or the memory of his mothers death or his fathers un effected face as he strode from the house leaving Tony with only the maid to comfort him, but then all of a sudden out of nowhere a reprieve would come a short sweet dream or memory of kissing jethro, all those nights that Abby agreed to come over and just sit and watch a movie and talk even elf lord would pop up and Ziva when they would grill him about one of his fake dates.

But as fast as this happened he slipped back only to find himself laying on what he presumed to be a hospital bed by the scratchy sheets and just how free his backside felt in what he could only conclude to be a nightgown. Straining his ears he listened for anything, anything at all to tell him he really wasn't dead and this wasn't some twisted form of hell that had been waiting for him. Just then he heard the tap tap of hard soled shoes and then something he hadn't noticed before another set of breathing, just then a man spoke up maybe his doctor "Excuse me Mr..." there is rustling as he opens some sort of folder ".. Gibbs' it says here your Mr. DiNozzo's next of kin? is that correct?" Tony heart skipped a beat, literally he heard it on the monitor as the deep voice answered it sounded tired and maybe a little forced?

"That's correct, now doc can you please tell me whets the matter with him he was fine before he went to bed and then he just..." by the time he cut off his voice was ruff with emotion. He heard the doctor flip through the paper thing again and when he spoke again it sounded like he was reading from something and nothing pissed Tony off more "well it seems as if he had some sort of recent head injury the injury has created a small amount of swelling around his brain and as it seems his body put itself into a coma to heal itself further were not really sure when he'll wake up but it shouldn't be to long were already lowering the swelling with some anti-inflammatory drugs".

He heard what sounded like Gibbs letting out a small sigh of relief before someone's hand wrapped around his he longed to wrap his hand around the warm calloused one but he discovered no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make any part of his body move not even his eyelids would respond to his simple commands right before he was sucked back into that darkness that had been fighting him for his limited consciousness.

Blacking out for what felt like seconds and hours combined he woke up this time he was sure it was a place his mind because he's never seen a place like it and there was no trace of the horrible hospital smell he hated so much, and coupling the fact he was in his favorite pair of jeans and a Metallic T-shirt and lying somewhere out side.

After blinking a few times he looked around really looking this time giving a small gasp at what he saw, he was sitting in the middle of a beautiful meadow. It seemed like it was spring the large weeping willow he had been sitting under provided shade from the almost timid sunlight as it's light green buds craved it's attention and the light giving form to the clearing below littered with clumps of colorful blue and pink wild flowers right beside a stream that was now doubt teeming with life. The soft grass gave way to his bare feet wary of where he was wishing he had his sig. and then out of nowhere he stepped on something marveling a little a the cool metal, it was his SIG this must be his mind because he apparently just wished it into existence. Fitting it into the holster he hadn't noticed before he felt a little safe taking a seat by the calm little stream dipping his feet in before pulling them out in surprise oddly enough the stream was about the temperature of bath water.

Dipping his feet in again this time enjoying the feeling, he had always loved water everything about it made him happy it made him float and feel lighter than ever it was a cool reassuring caress or a warm muscle relaxed after a hard day. He sat there for what felt to him could be minutes or even hours learning fast that wherever he was he wouldn't have a secure feeling of time anytime soon, sitting there enjoying the water and comfortable moss covered rock he never noticed the sounds of his approaching visitor until it was to late.

"Hey Tony miss me" there was Kate grinning back at him shocked he jumped to his feet only to slip and fall into the water before he even came up he could here Kate's laughter. It was official he was crazy but to hell with it if he was crazy if Kate was here in his mind he'd enjoy his insanity surfacing from the water spluttering and coughing he shoved his way on to the back not even stopping as he ran toward he tackling her into a hug a to tears of equal grief and joy leaked out of his eyes as he hugged her tightly hearing her laugh again he felt sorting against his hand... what the hell he let her up looking at her again now noticing the neatly folded if not slightly ruffles Carmel colored wings protruding from the back of her white blouse.

Staring in shock she seemed to understand his shock and the question that was threatening to burst from his lips "Yes Tony their real I'm an angel now" smiling softly as comprehension dawned on his face but worrying slightly after as her friends features twisted into that of an expression of horror and grief backing away from her slightly he shook his head back and forth several times tears threatening to escape he looked right at Kate still shaking his head "No, NO! Kate I can't be dead not now not when everything just got so perfect no, just NO!"

Realizing what he had just assumed she grabbed him into a fierce hug before reassuring him " No Tony your not dead you just got shoved into this weirdo Limbo, dream world place and since your here I begged my friend Gabe to give me the go ahead to see you. Don't worry you can leave whenever your body is ready alright" This almost instantly called him down that coupling with the fact that Kate was really there getting confirmed when he heard her say "well you and the boss man finally, I was getting ready to go down there myself and beat some sense into the both of you" she frowned disapprovingly jest before Tony gave her a quick kiss on the cheek literally jumping for joy that he was actually seeing Kate again weird Limbo thingy for brain dead coma people or not he got to see one of his best friends again.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her toward the stream and willed comfortable stone bench into place and sitting down still holding hands like they used to whenever one of them freaked out and couldn't go to Abby they sat and held hand talked about everything and anything under the sun. Tony had missed that desperately since Kate died she was the one who always knew everything the feeling about Jethro my unnatural obsession over grape vines and just how much I loved it when she brought me to meet her family for the last thanksgiving she was alive.

They sat there talking like they used to, how she was now with apparently her new job as a guardian angel how she checked up on everyone at least once a week and the little girl she saved not a week before from freezing to death by making a bear come down from a mountain and wrapping itself around her during the entire snow storm. She also told him stories that made him laugh what McGee was writing next how her mother had made a pie quite literally explode by accident into her uncle's face. And in turn he talked about what had happen since she was killed how everyone was doing since she could see as much of them as she would like to entertain her with a story how abbey got him drunk and how he woke up the next tied to a chair with permanent marker artwork all over his face and chest.

Finally he turned to her wanting to say something he had been almost painful to keep back anymore the sheer amount of just how much he missed him "Dammit Kate you have no idea how much I've missed you, how much everybody has missed you" She gave a quick kiss to his cheek as she stood and Tony noticed a shortish man with Honey blond hair standing on the edge of the clearing. Throwing him a small glare she whispered a quick good bye in his ear promises that shell always be nearby as the man called out "Hey Kate we got to go sorry you don't have longer but your nutcase over there is due to wake up any minute it's been nearly three days I think his boyfriends been missing him" his cheeky smirk reminded him so much of one of his frat brothers made him smile along with his thoughts of finally waking up. Giving another tight hug to her friend she turned around and glared at the smirking blond guy "You could have knocked Gabe"

Letting out what seemed like a cross between a wild Hyena giggle and a loud boisterous laugh " I wouldn't even if I could kattykins" he teased lightly before giving the laughing Tony a quick salute before spreading huge White wings and looking back expectantly over his shoulder at Kate as she spread hers delicate wings unfolded themselves as they took off into oblivion Tony couldn't stop staring until they were out of sight they looked to damn beautiful...

Before he knew he saw the black hole again but this time instead of sucking him in he saw a door way and some how, he could feel it deep in his bones Jethro was on the other side. Taking a deep breath her turned the knob only to be engulfed in blackness that surrounded him almost like a comfortable blanket.

When he woke up it was around 6 pm on the Friday after he had passed into his coma he could finally move prying open his sleep encrusted eyes he turned to face Jethro who was holding his hand again. The silver haired man was asleep coffee in hand head layer back slightly snoring softly he decide to wake him up sure he wouldn't mind in the least. Squeezing Jethro's hand tightly in his he leaned over and kissed him hard on the lips efficiently waking him, when Jethro opened his eyes he let out a small gasp love filled green eyes stared back into his. He was thrilled he was awake that he was ok giving him a quick kiss he lifted his chin so that it rested on Tony's shoulder a tear of relief escaping his eye as he wrapped the arm that wasn't still holding Tony's hand whispering into Tony's ear "Don't ever do that to me again you little fucker"

Letting out a small happy chuckle he was just content to pull Gibbs into the small hospital bed and snuggle like there was no tomorrow.

They laid like that only for a few minutes before the team came back from their apparent coffee break McGee holding back Abby so she doesn't pounce on Abby tears of joy streaking down her face Ziva just standing back with a slightly awkward smile on her face. Realizing they were still snuggling limbs tangled together, so if they didn't think something was going on before McGee and Ziva knew something now but to hell with it to be honest Tony didn't really care that they had just outed themselves. Starting a little when Ducky walked in and rolled his eyes when he saw Gibbs trying to untangle himself from Tony "Honestly Jethro It's not like the attraction you two have for each other has ever been a secret" walking and placing Gibbs coffee on the small food tray table next to the bed smiling broadly when Gibbs gave up trying to untangle himself from Tony's arms just looking at the others a challenge in his eyes.

Those next few days at the hospital for Gibbs was some of the best and worst times since his girls had died, Best because he got to wake Tony up every morning with a patented coffee flavored kiss spending time even trying to beat each other at some game on Abby's smart phone Tony really did make him feel like a teenager. Worst because every time he looked at Tony he saw this beautiful person he could have had all along if he wasn't so blind then he would look at Tony seeing the fragile tired smile the dark circles the were increasingly getting darker the way he would fall asleep at a moments notice, or the big purple bruises on his arms from were the IV's had been ripped out countless times as Tony thrashed in his sleep.

Grimacing inwardly as he stroked Tony's sleeping face worry lines deepening as he saw the small smile the tawny haired male had been sporting slip from his face followed by a frown... this was to much he'd stop these nightmares if it was the last thing he ever did.

Smirking as wheeled the scowling Tony out of the hospital almost 2 weeks after he had been admitted, Tony had come all but short of throwing a fit when the pretty young nurse strolled in pushing an empty chair. He had doubled over laughing quickly kissing the pout right off of Tony's mouth poking him quickly in the stomach "Calm down it's just so they don't get sued" giving a small chuckle as the younger male started to throw the murderous looks toward him that had been before directed toward the nurse who looked like she was trying not to laugh. She had gotten to know the couple quite well despite their short time and she was a little sad they were going Tony had been one of those patients who made you smile and if only she had a camera every time she came into give Tony a quick check up and find Gibbs was in there either holding his hand dozing or reading a book or snuggled against Tony the younger mans head in his lap.

Smiling a full grin the nurse quickly helped Tony out of the bed before pointedly pushing him into the chair "now if special agent Gibbs would wheel you out your be free of all this 'hell hole' as you put so eloquently this morning" Tony slapped a hand to his forehead and grumbling only making the two people behind him smile even bigger as he gave up fighting the wheel chair.

The ride home had been nothing close to quiet as Gibbs might have preferred it but there was Tony snoring his head off against the passenger window, he was debating pulling over and shaking him awake just to stop the noise but only to realize they were less than a block away from the house. Leaving Tony to sleep he walked inside made dinner (and yes despite popular belief he could cook) before a groggy Tony walked in rubbing his hair making it even more in a disarray than it was grumbling something about a stiff neck before plopping down on the couch.

It felt good to be there Tony had never even believed something like this existed something so wonderful so domesticating the feeling of becoming whole his heart had been trying to repair itself since he was just a child. The horrible gut wrenching feeling of nothing or any one ever lasting long enough to latch on keeping himself distant but Jethro was different he always had been and he always would be. For some reason the best thing was he made him feel like he was worth something worth spending time with that rule from day one made him feel great he had said "Your good DiNozzo you don't waste good" those words in itself made him different.

No one had ever really given a fuck about him his father blamed him for his mothers death sending him away or when he was home beating him half to death in some drunken stupor, His old Cop buddies in Baltimore all of them treated him like cancer when they found out he was gay the only one that still talked to him now was a dirty cop... Well now a dead dirty cop. Even the people he dated just used him, used him for their own pleasure for arm candy. The thing was he knew Gibbs was different he made him feel if anything needed and know he felt like to throw caution to the wind.

Standing gingerly from his position on the couch carefully as to not hit his head he made his way over to the kitchen were Jethro was moving around taking his time cooking. Slipping an arm around the older man he leaned in and whispered into his ear something that's been begging to slip out of his lips forever "I Love you Jethro you know that right" those three word made the usually stoic marines stomach to a tiny flip flop as he turned around wrapping his arms around Tony's waist pulling him close kissing him tenderly pulling back a little foreheads touching "I Love you too Tony"

* * *

><p>I Hope every one had as much fun reading this as I did writing it if you want a sequel comment! message me! Anything and Ideas would be nice :)<p>

With Love and Affection ~Amy

(Recently spell check with new program)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I

was asked for an Epilogue but I am writing pretty slow it will be in 2 different chapters. Alright first up I know Tony's middle name is probably not Daniel but I could not find his real middle name so vuala :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it.

His hands were shaking, so hard that he could barley keep the bourbon steady as he tried to pour quickly giving up when he couldn't. It had been exactly a year since he had lost control and exposed his feelings for Tony in his tiny kitchen only for Tony to enthusiastically respond back. Thinking of all the times he could have and should have made a move for Tony used to eat him up inside after Tony let it slip to him that he had been in love with him since Baltimore... but he had Tony now and that's all that mattered.

Sure they fought over everything and anything but it usually ending up in head board griping angry desperate makeup sex, and even though Gibbs liked that a lot he preferred to spend hours teasing him making him moan and beg underneath him before giving in. Everything in their relationship had been great everyone had accepted them readily Jenny agreeing with Duck that she had "seen this coming for a long time". He had loved every second but there he was in his basement hands trembling so hard he couldn't even pick up a bottle of bourbon with Tony waiting for him to show up at his apartment to pick up for their romantic 1 year anniversary dinner. Figuring that he couldn't stall any longer he stood knees wobbling not being able to remember the last time he been this nervous mostly because he was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs super hero to the families he's helped bring peace to. He's been shot kidnapped beaten bloody put into a coma and even blown up and the small red velvet box in his pocket made him want to run and lock the doors and hide, only Tony had ever made him like this made him doubt himself in the best way for once he didn't have to put up the least bit of a confident mask and he was scared shitless.

Shoving the box into his Tuxedo pocket efficiently hiding it from view as he jogged out the front door quickly calling to make sure they got the best table in the 5 star Italian Restaurant 'Sogno come Amore' that he knew Tony loved so much. Ending the call he jumped into the charger Driving dangerously fast to Tony's apartment nearly hitting several mail boxes on the way.

As soon as he saw those green eyes sparkle and how Tony flashed his grin in the best way climbing into the car non- chalantly tossing a small ribbon adorned box that seemed to be way too heavy for its size. Looking to Tony for permission and receiving a quick nod excitement building behind those green eyes his self assured cocky ass grin got even wider when Jethro slowing unwrapped the present taking his time, careful not to hurt any part of the box or ribbon by the time he lifted the lid Tony was nearly bouncing in his seat. Pealing away the silvery wrapping tissue nestled in the wrapping paper was a platinum Rolex the wrist chain intricately made of what looked like over a hundred interlocking and flexible Ivy vines, smiling brightly it was truly beautiful and it reminded him so much of Tony simple and uncomplicated until you look closer and get true view of his beauty.

turning it over his intent was to wind it quickly he let out a small gasp when he saw the engraving, It was their names intertwined by what seemed to be a figure eight or the sign for infinity with closer inspection the saw whole sentences reading them aloud as Tony's hand lacing their fingers together "Io sarò sempre a trovare quando siamo fuori, il mio amore si estende attraverso gli oceani e le terre si può essere. Porto sempre con voi e ricordi di me sempre il mio amore i bei momenti nella cattiva sorte e vicenda. Buon anniversario Jethro, ti amo." he wasn't that bad at translation but the only thing he recognized was the word Love and his own name. Turning he kissed Tony on the lips hard before leaning back again "I love it Tony it's perfect but care to translate?

Blushing slightly he quickly recited the lines he had painstakingly chosen weeks ago at the jeweler, "well you might think it's corny but hey I'm a corny guy" earning a small chuckle and a quick warm kiss brushing across his cheek "I'll always find you when we're apart, my love stretches across oceans and any land you may be. Carry this with you and remember me always my love the good times the bad times and each other. Happy anniversary Jethro, I love you." this earned him another passionate kiss before they were on the verge of ripping off each others clothing right there. The alarm on Jethro's Phone went off signaling that he had less than 30 min to get to the restaurant.

Giving Tony a quick kiss before shoving him into his seat and fastening his seat belt before whipping out of the parking lot at top speed. After running at least 3 red lights they were there and in fact 5 min early and that was good because Tony needed sometimes to try to stop himself from vomiting all over his Tux and the parking lot.

Taking Tony hand in his he tugged his still dizzy partner toward the door grinning as he had to stop him from almost tripping twice chuckle he finally gave up and threw an arm around Gibbs "you think after all the years I'd finally be used to your driving but here we are". This made jethro smile and a little bit more of his almost surfacing nervousness was shoved right back down. Nodding to the matron that greeted them with a smile and nod of recognition, and a very bright and creepy sent their way. Jethro knew that the other servers let him in on his plans, what was it with people with this stuff? Slipping into the small table placed directly next to the large window looking out over the garden he gave a pointed look to the creepy waiter to stop the over zealous smile before Tony caught on to him, after taking the very pointed hint and getting their drink and food orders.

The nervousness came back in full force, damn why the hell was this so hard he'd done it like 4 times before. Just then a little voice in the back of his head whispered _'But none of them were Tony'_ shaking his head again he realized that voice was right it was Tony, **his **Tony. Looking up he saw Tony staring at him with concerned eyes cursing himself he threw him a cheeky grin before leaning across the table and planting a firm kiss on him before leaning back again smiling.

Reaching into his coat pocket he took a quick step out of the chair before getting down on one knee hearing Tony inhale sharply barely containing a gasp as Jethro pulled out the small red oval shaped box and flicking it open to reveal simple platinum band that if you looked closer had 2 dates on it the day they met and the day of their first kiss along with three little words 'I Love You'. "Tony we have been together only a year but it feels like forever and you have no idea how much I love you though I try to show you as much as possible, and miraculously I think you love me back in the same way and in the entire 10 years I've know you you've only run screaming from me once or twice you held me together whenever I fell apart long before I pulled my head out of my ass" pausing to take a steadying breath not daring too look up at Tony yet who had moved a muscle since he had started. "... and realized you had always been the one I never expected to feel this about anyone after Shannon but here you are and here I am and well.." scratching the back of his head before he continued an unfortunate nervous habit and finally looking up at Tony a bright smile plastered onto his face and taking his hand. "Will you Anthony Daniel DiNozzo, Marry me?"

His only answer was that of Tony flinging himself off the chair and on to Jethro kissing him for all he's worth not even noticing that the server and several of the other diners were clapping. Pulling away a little bit Jethro grinned Cheekily at Tony " Was that a yes?" firing right back having the same matching grin " more like a Hell yes!" pulling the slightly shorter man into another Hug. Reaching Jethro pulled Tony's left hand to him delicately slipping it onto his ring finger before reaching for his own nearly matching one and slipping it on.

Grabbing Jethro's hand he leaned into him and whispered in his ear "Let's go home **now...".** Getting the point pretty quickly throwing down some money from their uneaten food with Tony pulling at his hand eagerly. Man this was going to be fun night just thinking about it made his dick twitch...

* * *

><p>Reviews my loves?<p>

(recently reviewed with a new spell check system)


	7. Chapter 7

AN:

I have decided this chapter will be the last one in my lovely little series it will include the wedding the wedding night/ honey moon :)

They walked hand and hand up the isle of the small white D.C. church they had found, the seats were filled with friends and Mr. Gibbs in the front seat Abby and Ducky standing side by side on the right of the alter and McGee beside Ziva. All had identical grins lighting they faces ducky wearing a splendid blue bowtie matching with Abby's black dress with blue trim and McGee wearing a matching one and Ziva was in an all blue dress looking all very amazing. The Guest mostly people they had worked with thought the years even Fornel showed up with Jethro and his shared Ex-wife and daughter winking at the couple going up the isle before returning his gaze to the front.

Tony was so caught in Jethro's stare his soon to be husband had to squeeze his hand and grinned teasingly when it came time to say the vows and the I do's and he wasn't paying any attention to the priest. They had chosen simple vows they wrote them selves Jethro promising him love as much as he could give and Tony promised to always be true and never give up no matter how much of a bastard he was, earning a barley concealed giggle from Abby and Ziva even laughed quietly. Finally the priest finished with a smile and " I now present you Man and well... man" beaming into the church crowd as several people stood up and cheered as Jethro grabbed the collar of Tony's shirt and Kissed him sweetly.

After pulling apart Tony quickly said their goodbyes covering his head from the onslaught of rice bombarding them as they jumped in the car shutting the door and then firmly wrapping his hand around Tony's his dog tags dangling from his wrist realizing with a start for the first time that apparently that was his hand intertwined with Tony's in that drawing from so long ago. This made a bright smile creep onto his face as he started the car and pulled his hand away tugging off the tags and placing them over Tony's neck. Leaving with squealing tire marks and the Obnoxious clanking of the cans tired to the fender of the charger and kissing Tony for all his worth as they drove down a semi empty street words the airport to catch their flight to Mexico.

After another Dizzying adventure of trying not to puke while Jethro drove twice the legal speed as they ran hand in hand both in their tuxes laughing their asses off when they reached the gate the number of people giving them dirty looks was rising by the minute and neither of them could give less of a fuck. Of course neither of them really appreciated that Abby had stenciled onto their carry on bags in shocking white against the black canvas and personalized message on each Tony's said ' I LOVE JETHRO!' while Jethro's said 'I LOVE TONY!' with of course small expertly done up with pink hearts all over both of them. But as un comfortable as they were with that, the looks the security guards were giving them just made them both laugh harder almost missing their flight.

It wouldn't have been a complete make out fest on the plane despite the stuffy flight attendant that seemed pissed that Tony was pointedly ignoring her flirting or the fact that neither of them really enjoyed to much PDA. Still they had to be touching the entire 8 hour flight whether it the small sneaking kisses or the fact they both refused to unclasp their hands Tony rubbing smooth circles on the back of Jethro's hand sending shivers up his spine. Unfortunately that gave Jethro an idea learning across his overly roomy first class seat he whispered hotly in his new husbands ear " Now Mr. Gibbs" pausing to enjoy the way that sounding and to nibble lightly on his ear "I'm going to the restroom and I'd like to join the mile high club with you so meet me there in a min". Smiling like the bastard he knew he was he looked Tony in the eye before pointedly eyeing his hsand and pointedly licking his lips before standing up and walking casually to the restroom feeling a certain someones eyes burning a hole in the the back of his head as Tony's lust filled gaze followed him.

Not a minute after he shut the door behind him there was a soft knock at the door immediately opening it he pulled Tony inside and latched the door behind him locking it tightly so thaComing down from their post orgasmic high they heard a previously unheard knocking and all both of them could do was grin at each others soft chuckles erupting both of them couldn't remember a time they had been happier hell when was the last time either of them had been horny enough to fuck someone mid flight and that would be their first. Cleaning up quickly noticing that the knocking had stopped Tony leaving out a loud "fuck!" when he realized that his zipper and button on his pants were ripped throwing a half hearted glare at jethro when he saw the older man holding back a hearty laugh that was quickly smothered with Tony's lips.

When they made their way back to their seat after their rather in-promtu tryst with Tony holding his pants together with one hold while the other was firmly wrapped around Jethro's, a man in a business suit who got up when he heard the door of bathroom open looked at the first with puzzlement then shock before taking in their appearances before starting to laugh under his breath muttering something that sounded suspiciously like " Horny Bastards.." before hesitantly entering the bathroom.

This of course was to much for Tony who dissolved in a fit of giggles falling into his seat pulling a smirking Jethro with him temporarily silencing his own giggling by tenderly kissing the man sitting awkwardly in his lap, only brushing his tongue out a little before giving the older man a playful shove off of him with a moan finally hapily tired and the fact his ass was pretty sore he leaned lightly against Jethro making himself comfortable half expecting Jethro to complain about being used a pillow.

Just before drifting off to sleep he whispered softly in Jet's ear " I love you Jet" snuggling himself impossibley closer before falling asleep his hand still wound tightly within Jethro's own hand.

It wasn't long until they had disembarked from their flight and were running again dodging traffic as they carried their belonging with them through the streets before reaching their temporary home. an open door beach house with wrap around deck with huge windows that made up the wall facing the beaching. throwing their bags down they proceeded to make the most of their 3 weeks vacation/honeymoon time they had due to the fact both of them hadn't used their vacation days for anything in years. Spending most of copiuse time in the bedroom, or snuggling by the TV watching all the movies Tony insisted on bringing along with them.

Sitting in the living room with Jethro both naked only covered by a thin blanket both exhausted but so content after just finishing their third round of the day and it was even close to lunch time. After only a week of being there Jethro had fucked Tony over any and all palpable surfaces around the house of the beach, in the Jacuzzi out back even in the ocean they had made love in every possible position except for one... and he realized he trusted Tony enough to top him... that thought a month ago would of scared him shitless but now he knew it was time.

They fell asleep like that holding each other in the humid Mexican air comforted by each others presence and loving that they were each others and had no plans to stop their almost frantic love making anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Don't hate me I completely forgot to update this week forgive me! well happy new years everyone! I hope this is a good ending<p>

PS: for all of you who didnt figure it out already **yes **I did re-edit this so I don't get surprised and find My account randomly deleted so I'm editing all of my M stories to be on the safe side of things hope you understand :)

Love~ Amy


End file.
